


Roman Cowboys

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry and Ahk are back at the museum, things are getting back to normal, or the museum's approximation of it. But a few more things are changing, especially in the lives of our two favorite miniatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Just barely made Thursday, yay me.

"Octy?" Jed called quietly, "You okay?"

"When I became a general," Octavius said quietly. "I knew that I would never have a family of my own, that my men would be my family. And I was okay with that." He turned to face Jed. "Then I met you and I started thinking things that weren't fit for a general. You were something I had never encountered before Jedidiah."

"What are you trying to say Octy?" Jed asked, a trepidation that did not suit the man stealing over him.

"What I am trying to say," Octavius said, looking down, "Is that this," he gestured between the two of them. "Is all we can ever have. We can never be more than this Jedidiah, we can never have little Roman cowboys and cowgirls, it'll be this, just this, for as long as we both exist in this museum.

"But I'm okay with that," the general finished quietly. "I love you Jedidiah, and I will love you long past any time either of us have."

"Geeze Octavius," Jed said with a rough chuckle. "Thought you were breakin' up with me."

"Never," Octavius vowed. "Jedidiah, I love you."

"I love you too Octy," Jed said, pulling the General close.

...

"Octavius?" Larry called, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Larry," Octavius said, waving the guard's concern away. "Where is Abigail?"

"Teddy has her for the night," Larry said, putting his hand down for the miniature. "You sure you're okay?"

"Do not worry about me Larry," the general said, smiling up at the man said even as his stomach churned.

"Well Jed's been looking for you," Larry said, setting Octavius down on the desk. "I'll see you guys later."

"You've been avoiding me," Jed said quietly. "Something up?"

"I've been sick," Octavius told his partner. "I don't want you to catch anything off of me."

"Octy," Jed said with a fond eye roll, pulling the Roman close. "I'm not going to catch anything from you."

"And if you do?" Octavius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then I'm sure you'll be a diligent nurse," Jed said with a grin.

Octavius rolled his eyes, but went when Jed pulled him in for a kiss.

...

"Ocavs?" Abigail asked, looking up from her drawing. "You and Jed have a baby?"

"Don't bug the Romans Abby," Nick said, coming up behind the girl and picking her up out of her chair. "It's almost your bedtime, say good night to Octavius."

"Night night Ocavs," Abigail waved cheerfully as Nick carried her away to find Larry and Ahk.

"Octy, you look like you've seen a ghost," Jed said, climbing up the desk. "Abby say something again?"

"Maybe," Octavius said, a hand hovering over his stomach, where a bump had been starting to form over the past few weeks.

Jed caught the gesture, "You think?" he asked.

"Maybe?" Octavius said, more a question than an answer. "I don't know Jedidiah."

"And if you were?" Jed asked, "What would you say?"

"I'm not sure," Octavius answered honestly.

...

"That was hell," Octavius groaned.

"So another one's off the table?" Jed joked, walking back over to the bed Octavius was laying on.

Octavius glared at Jed before focusing on the bundle in Jed's arms. "Is that...?"

"Our son," the cowboy confirmed. "Here," Jed put the baby in his partner's arms, setting himself on the side of the bed. "What are we going to name him?"

"Merlin," Octavius said, feeling the name in his mouth. "Alexavier. Merlin Alexavier."

"Sounds good," Jed agreed. "I love you partner," he said quietly, kissing the Roman.

"I love you too amor," Octavius replied.

And that, was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't mean to post this so late, but I've been extremely busy the past couple of days, with my mom in the hospital. Anyway, not the point, I hope you enjoy the story, and the next part should be up next week.


End file.
